Tribe Totem
The '''Tribe Totem '''is a unique structure for a tribe if they wish to use it. It can only be placed by the chief of the tribe, or in other words, the leader or the creator of the tribe. Crystal Island also naturally had, before the ??? update, a Totem of the Moon that when destroyed by a pickaxe drops 4 Stone, 1 Magnetite, and immediately summons a Meteorite (so a total of 9 Magnetite, or if you did the "Rock Smelt Trick" a total of 12 Magnetite, 3 already made into bars). The Totem of the Moon was soon replaced by the Lonely God, making it now not a totem, and also completely removing the Totem Of the Moon. Uses/Advantages When used correctly, the Tribe Totem can easily make a base harder to destroy, or make a much easier "beacon" for your teammates. The known things the tribe totem can do are : * Claim all land in a 175 stud radius, resulting in any other person NOT in the tribe unable to place any type of structure unless the totem itself is destroyed. * Make a hut-like beacon with your tribe color coloring the hut, making it a gathering point your teammates can go to. The Tribe Totem also has unique advantages, even if they are small. The known advantages are : * It does not "cost" anything to actually build the Tribe Totem, so you can always build it without "paying" anything. * It can be easily defended in closed in areas due to how the enemy would have to chose to attack you or the totem, and the totem itself is easy to guard. Disadvantages Even though you get a good amount of advantages, some things can make it much harder to use or guard the tribe totem. The known disadvantages are : * Your team can start breaking it, and they can easily do this without you noticing if you are not careful. They can end up damaging it, leaving the tribe, break it, and attack you and your tribe, canceling the effects of the tribe totem. This can easily confuse your teammates, perhaps even killing them. * When a new player joins the tribe or if a current member dies in the tribe with the tribe totem placed, they won't see the beacon anymore, making it harder to find their base. * The Tribe Totem placement is effected by other Tribe Totem building block radius, so it can make combat more harder if the other player(s) place a tribe totem, and you were thinking of doing this. * The Tribe Totem can only be placed by the chief, and if the chief is isn't exactly "smart" or doesn't look or chat that much, you could end up having the tribe totem where the chief only likes it. * If a chief kicks you out in a tribe totems radius, surviving and getting out alive might be harder. * There is a long “cooldown” for placing a tribe totem. Appearance In appearance, the tribe totem is a large native-like structure. It has "branches" that seem to have colored wool or something similar to that. The colored part of the tribe totem copies the exact color of the tribe's main color (A example would be a Blue Tribe having a blue tribe totem). The Tribe Totem base is similar to the texture of wood. Trivia * When you stand on-top of the Tribe Totem, you are actually a few studs/inches above it, making the hit-box slightly higher than the actual tribe totem. * You could make a quick tribe in battle (if you are a loner) and place a totem so the enemy team is unable to cut you off with walls, giving you an advantage. * The Tribe Totem is usually used by new players as a beacon for friends more then for the 175 stud radius building block advantage. However, more experienced players use the 175 stud block radius more then the beacon advantage. * The Totem of the Moon didn't have a normal Tribe Totem's effects, nor could someone be "invited" to be in the "Moon" tribe. * It is possible for tribe totems to be close together, resulting in a probable result of a war/battle. * This can be placed at spawn points unlike other structures, resulting in newly spawned players being unable to build a raft and leave the island. Category:Gameplay Category:Structures Category:Game Mechanics Category:Useables